


Dreams Will Happen

by jb_slasher



Category: Actor RPF, Brokeback Mountain (2005) RPF
Genre: Cowboys, Dreams, M/M, Sleep, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-25
Updated: 2006-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake wakes up in cold sweat, breathing heavy, painful tears stinging his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Will Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kohaku1977](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kohaku1977/gifts).



Jake wakes up in cold sweat, breathing heavy, painful tears stinging his eyes. He dreamed about the tire iron again. It's really gotten to him and now he can't get it out of his system. It's too sad, too fucking sad. Poor Jack, poor Ennis. But it's just a story, why can't he just let it go?

Jake tries to be calm so as not to wake up Heath but two issues arise: Heath has never been a deep sleeper, and he can sense people's uneasiness, including Jake's. When Heath slowly comes to his senses, Jake is sitting on the edge of the bed, trying not to shake too bad.

"You had that dream again, didn't you?"

Jake's throat is dry and he shakes his head, trying to deny the obvious.

"Jake..."

That voice. He can't lie to Heath, never could, never will be able to fool him. Still he won't answer; he'll break if he does and it's better to keep quiet, better to not even try saying anything. Heath's hand rests on his shoulder, and he wants to shake it off. God, he could hit himself for thinking like that.

"I know why it bothers you so much, but you're not Jack."

Jake turns to look at Heath.

"Come rain, come shine, I'll be there to save you from all."

Heath wraps his arms around Jake and smiles.

"Relax. Forget about it."

Jake takes a deep breath and lets his head fall on Heath's shoulder.

"You're safe."

And suddenly, Jake feels calm. He always forgets how good Heath makes him feel. _That crazy cowboy_ , he thinks and melts into a smile.


End file.
